


You could've at least gone to your room

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: EXTRA OOF, M/M, They are only 16 oof, They both consent tho, hes chill tho, no dear star boy here, toms Dad just walks in on them, well Toms 15 but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom and Tord are young lovers and they decide it's time to finally have sex. Lets see how this goes.





	You could've at least gone to your room

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind they are both consenting to this, it's normal sex dudes

Tord and Tom were on the couch at Toms house, cuddling on a big couch and watching some shit like criminal minds. It was calm, they were home alone, it was just a simple time alone. 

The two were not inexperienced with sex, as they were well educated, especially Tord from having two dads. They had done sexual things with each other earlier in their relationship, Tom having given Tord a blowjob, Tord giving Tom multiple handjobs. They weren't innocent at all, but neither of them had had actual sex. 

But, that was clearly about to change when Tord pressed his lips to Toms. The gentle kissing began, the quiet sound of their lips working together breaking the silence. It was just that for a while, gentle kisses and little rubs until Tord slid his tongue into Toms mouth, taking the dominant position as he pulled him closer. 

Their tongues danced for a while, pressing together and gently working at each other before they connected their lips to kiss again. Tord tongue sometimes even worked at Toms braces, as he seemed to enjoy it. "Mm.. hah.. go further.." was the little voice that broke the silence, the small innocent looking tom resting up against Tord. 

Tord didn't reply in words for a moment, sliding a hand up Toms shirt as he kissed up his neck. "All the way, Tom?" He said softly. "Y-yeah, my parents won't be home for another hou-u-r o-r so!" He yelped, his voice raised up in an embarrassed pitch as Tord tugged Toms shift off, already unbuttoning his pants and getting them off. He did the same with his own clothes, pulling Tom to his chest.

"Good.." he rumbled and gently slid his hips up against Toms, kissing him again. Tom was tense, of course, not knowing what to expect now. He didn't know as much as Tord, so he had to let him do it all. That's what he did, not just being dominant but doing most of the work. Of course both of the inexperienced teens are quite hard within five minutes of kissing and grinding, and it didn't help they had nothing but their boxers on. 

But even sooner boxers came to an end. Tords hands massaged over Toms curves, slowly moving down and pushing into the sides of his boxers and working them down his hips, tossing them behind him. He pulled him closer after that, slowly kicking his own boxers off into the floor. 

They were young, and they were stupid, so of course they didn't have lube near them. Or condoms. Welp there goes any good luck they had. Tord decided the best option was to use spit, gently asking Tom to get on his knees. He did so, and he got a dick in his mouth of course. Tom wasn't to good at taking any length, so he was only able to fit about half before Tord was gently grabbing his chin, angling his head more upwards and pushing further in despite Toms gags and yelps.

Tord was gently apologizing when he pulled away. Tom had tears in his eyes and looked salty at him, but he didn't look like he was hurt. He pulled tom back over him, immediately pulling him up and assisting himself in aligning with Toms entrance, slowly pushing Tom down. Tom looked like the definition of uncomfortable, whimpering and slightly raising up. "Go slower, y-you cunt-" he said into his ear, earning a muffled laugh from Tord.

It took a while and a pretty long process for Tord to get his whole length hurried into tom, each of them enjoying it once he did. Tom slowly began to ride him, letting out little moans with the help of Tord raising his hips and pushing them down. 

It was all smooth sailing until the sound of the door unlocking came, and the panicked two were stuck staring at the door with wide eyes as Toms Dad stepped in, just pausing as he looked at them. "Tom fucking hell couldnt you have moved to your fucking bedroom?" he said and adjusted his glasses up on his head, simply walking past them now. "Ugh I don't care just keep it down and finish by the time your mothers home." He said as he rubbed his temples, walking to and up the stairs and leaving Tom and Tord both pretty dumbfounded. 

"Well shit-" tom murmured, gasping when Tord continued bouncing him up and down. Tom let out a muffled groan, again beginning to drip more pre-cum down onto Tords abdomen. "You heard him, your mother will be home soon and I'm not stopping." He said simply, to which Tom grabbed onto his shoulders, pressed up against him. "Mm Tord I'm gunna cum,," Tom said in an embarrassed tone, whimpering as he nestled down on his cock, pausing for a moment just there. 

Tom angled himself correctly and took the control now, slowly pulling up and pushing himself down quickly a few badly-aimed time. But when he dropped about the fourth time, he had hit his prostate directly, and thennn Tom was shouting, squirting up onto Tords stomach who had taken the liberty of grabbing his hips and quickly bouncing tom, hitting right into that spot. Tord came soon after him, pushing Tom down and slowly riding his own orgasm out by simply rolling his hips. 

That was nice and calm for both of them, the aftermath being delt with by the pair laying down, nestling down and pulling a large comforter over them both, both of them just completely passing out. You just wait till Toms mom gets home and sees the sight of clothes strung around near two little shirtless gays passed out on eachother. That would be a sight.

**Author's Note:**

> lol I hate my writing  
> But still give me ideas for furture things you cunts


End file.
